vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Base= |-|Super= |-|Ultra= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog, born Maurice Hedgehog, is the eponymous protagonist of the Archie Comics series under the same name, a mobian hedgehog who is gifted with incredible speed and the power to harness Chaos Energy. Known for an overconfident streak, a love of chili dogs, and a tendency to drop quippage, he's also widely considered the greatest hero within the Knothole Freedom Fighters. Sonic has foiled the villainous schemes of Dr. Eggman for as long as he could remember to protect his friends and the innocents of his world. Sonic is the one true Sonic of all realities, and is destined to become the most pivotal hero of all time and space. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-A | 2-A Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog Origin: Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Sonic Prime, Mobian Hedgehog, Freedom Fighter, The Fastest Thing Alive, Embodiment of Chaos, Chosen Hero of The Multiverse, Blue Immortal (By the Azurites) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Omnilingualism (Sonic has an implant that allows him to understand any language, be it from aliens or his dog, with the implant being connected to his nervous system), Genius Intelligence, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe within the vacuum of space), Acrobatics (Repeatedly shows great agility, dexterity, and coordination. Can perform hypermobile movements with his body, such as when he uses his Sonic Spin. Has perfect control over his speed and momentum. Capable of running along many different types of surfaces), Pseudo-Flight (The Super Peel Out has been shown capable of allowing Sonic to launch himself up to hover above the ground, as well as keeping him aloft), Body Control (Capable of controlling the sharpness of his spines and hands), Homing Attack, Natural Weaponry (Through sharpening his spines and replicating buzzsaws with his hands), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Swordsman (Has fought with and consistently used swords), Hacking (Capable of hacking and repurposing Eggman's technology), Water Walking (Capable of running across the surface of water), Vehicular Mastery (Skilled pilot and Extreme Gear rider), Toon Force, Hammerspace, Fourth Wall Awareness (Shown to consistently talk to the audience, as well as asking the audience to turn the page of the comic he's in), Plot Manipulation and Immersion (Capable of scripting, entering, and leaving his own stories), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of interacting with and fighting his own shadow), Forcefield Creation (Sonic is capable of creating an energy shield to protect himself from attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can use the Super Peel Out technique to greatly increase his natural speed or amplify the power behind his punches), Afterimage Creation (Sonic can make mirages of himself to confuse opponents), Rage Power (Grew angry enough to far surpass the calculated limit that was estimated from him by Eggman), Defensive Aura (Sonic can use his boost to barrel into enemies and obstacles without danger to himself), Paralysis Inducement (By precisely striking nerve clusters with fast-paced pressure point strikes, Sonic is able to take down physically superior opponents and cause paralysis in others), Limited Instinctive Reaction (When he becomes extremely serious, Sonic has been shown to be capable of fighting like normal and pulling off evasive maneuvers without forethought), Air Manipulation (Capable of creating numerous large hurricanes repeatedly, alongside direct and concentrated blasts of wind), Electricity Manipulation (Can charge up static to perform electrical attacks), Fire Manipulation (Can create scorching flames with his speed), Heat Manipulation (Can generate heat by running, such as when he turned sand into glass), Ice Manipulation (Through summoning Dulcy the Dragon, who can breathe fire from her mouth and shoot freezing bolts from her nostrils), Limited Water Manipulation (Can throw balls of water), Limited Earth Manipulation (Can burrow out of collapsing caves and collapsed buildings), Shockwave Generation (Capable of creating shockwaves to knock enemies back), Summoning (By vibrating his vocal cords and whistling at a high pitch that only certain beings can hear, Sonic is capable of summoning a dragon to aid him in the heat of battle), Invisibility (Can spin himself fast enough to appear invisible and fight while hidden from sight), Intangibility (Shown to be capable of vibrating his molecules to phase through barriers and opponents), Atom Manipulation (Capable of withering away objects with atomic vibrations, and is shown capable of affecting the molecules of objects with his Sonic Spin), Teleportation, Time Manipulation and Time Stop (With Chaos Control, he can rewind time, stop it altogether, or teleport), Dimensional Travel (With the Chaos Emeralds), Blessed (Protection, offered by The Ancient Walkers through his One Billionth Ring Aura), Aura, Limited Chaos Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3), and Fate Manipulation (Due to the amount of Chaos Energy that Sonic has been exposed to, he has become the Embodiment of Chaos. As referred to by Eggman, he is patently unpredictable, the constant inconsistency, that hiccup on the quantum level that throws everything off to ensure Sonic’s victory), Limited Magic and Reality Warping (His Aura is stated to override reality in a ripple of magical energy), Immortality (Types 3 and 8. The latter is reliant on Sonic's One Billionth Power Ring Aura, which allowed him to recover from being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annihilator after it overloaded. Was stated and shown to be successfully vaporized, but was left in a sort of limbo before being able to return once more. His Aura also retains his life force), Power Nullification (Sonic's Aura can passively negate Curses and Magic used against him), Damage Reduction (Can take much more punishment due to the amount of Power Rings he's absorbed that's increased his durability), Portal Creation, Absorption (Of Power Rings and Chaos Energy), Transformation (Can transform through the Chaos Emeralds, Power Rings and Chaos Energy, or a Super Emerald), Resistance Negation and Limited Acausality Negation (Claimed by Master Mogul to have Fate itself intervene with his First and Second Tenure). With Power Rings: Reality Warping, Dimensional BFR, Statistics Amplification (Can grow stronger and more resilient with Power Rings, and multiple of them allows him to effortlessly defeat initially comparable opponents that are shown to be capable of harming him), Clairvoyance (Called upon a Power Ring for knowledge), Resurrection (Allowed Sonic to revive his father), Purification (Types 2 and 3. Can remove corruptive mind control and restore a person back to normal. Shown to return Sonic's speed after it was heavily impaired), Resistance to Speed Reduction (Capable of regaining lost speed while having multiple Power Rings), and likely all other abilities shown from Power Rings. Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Enerjak's takeover from the brainwashing hex, which allowed him to possess Knuckles), Power Nullification, Matter Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Sonic's Aura is confirmed to be able to return his physical and spiritual essence), and Life-Force Absorption (Sonic's Aura is stated to absorb and retain his Life Force) from beings as powerful as Enerjak. Additional Resistance to Transmutation (The power of Chaos Emeralds and their Chaos Energy can revert and block out transfigurations and mutations), Biological Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Disease Manipulation (Unaffected by a disease that left others deathly ill), Poisons and Radiations (Can traverse through toxic areas and wastelands while remaining unaffected), Extreme Cold (Remains indifferent to being trapped and encased in ice, cold areas. Can withstand the vacuum of space with no negative side effects), Scalding Heat/Magma Manipulation (Only slightly bothered and hurt by contact with molten lava), and Precognition (Able to bypass Mogul's sixth sense, which Turbo Tails had also bypassed. Absorbed more Chaos Energy than any other natural mobian, which Eggman described as fundamentally chaotic and unpredictable in nature) |-|Super Sonic=Same as before but on a greatly enhanced scale, an open link to the Chaos Force, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Acausality (Type 1), True Flight, Spaceflight, Positive Aura, Enhanced Space-Time Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Can shoot blasts of Chaos Energy, can create energy shields, or both), Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions and the good hearts of others are stated to empower the Chaos Emeralds), Intangibility (Phasing. Is capable of passing through others), Invulnerability (Unscathed by the riptides of Perfect Chaos. Referred to himself as invulnerable in his fight with Knuckles. Shrugged off Enerjak's magic and physical strikes, alongside his blasts, and referred to himself as invulnerable multiple times throughout their fight. Told Mega Man he was now invulnerable once they became Super, and repeated the statement after he tanked an attack. Super Scourge also stated he was invulnerable, and users of Super Forms are officially stated to gain invulnerability in the transformation), Reality Warping (Stated that Chaos Control is a more direct version of dreams into reality. Can reshape reality in his image by simply speaking or from thought alone. The power of a single Chaos Emerald is considered capable of doing anything), Time Travel (The power of a single Chaos Emerald can allow someone to travel through time), Portal Creation and Gravity Manipulation (Super Forms are capable of creating portals and levitating objects to other dimensions and the Zone of Silence), Causality Manipulation, Sealing (Beings can be sealed within the Chaos Emeralds), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Erased the Next Evolution, an entire spiritual plane of existence), Existence Erasure, Forcefield Creation (Capable of creating forcefields from Chaos Energy), Empathic Manipulation and Limited Morality Manipulation (Super Sonic is able to revert evil opponents to a nicer state and render their will to fight inert. His positive aura can undo evil effects and bring back somebody's original personality. Capable of soothing beings from negative emotions, such as when he did so with Perfect Chaos), Power Nullification (Capable of neutralizing negative effects on others, like effects which allow possession), Statistics Reduction, Holy Manipulation (His Positive Aura passively neutralizes negative energies and weakens those affected), Purification (Type 2. Cleanses negative energies varying from evil beings to negative emotions), Resistance Negation (Continued to weaken Enerjak with his Holy Manipulation despite him resisting its effects. Erased Enerjak and other Chaos Force beings despite them being resistant to Type 2 Conceptual Manipulation and Existence Erasure), Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power. Resistance to Reality Warping (Unaffected by the many powers of Enerjak, who admitted himself he was incapable of destroying Super Sonic despite his various abilities), Paralysis Inducement (Scaled from Scourge, who effortlessly moved in and broke out of Silver's psychokinesis), Electricity Manipulation (Merely annoyed by Enerjak's Thunder Arrow), Willpower Manipulation (Power Rings restore Willpower, which derive from the Chaos Emeralds), Existence Erasure, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic), Corruption (Types 2 and 3), Biological Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Possession (Mental and Spiritual. Passively neutralized the negative effects of Finitevus' magic from Knuckles, which allowed Enerjak to possess him) |-|Ultra Sonic=Same as before on an unfathomably higher scale, a link to the Chaos Force that is constantly strengthening, Regeneration (Mid-High naturally. It was stated that the transformation brings about vast elemental magic, which hints at the Ixis Magicks that originated from Chaos Energy and allowed Naugus to regenerate from being dispersed), Elemental Mastery (The transformation gives him complete mastery over the elements and the skills to use it), Enhanced Time Manipulation (Was able to move time forward with sheer speed alone), Continuously Rising Power (Had used a Super Emerald to progress through his transformations, and was constantly getting faster and stronger with the amount of Chaos Energy he was being exposed to), Adaptation (Is shown and stated to change his form to match his environment, taking the forms of Polar Sonic, Solar Sonic, and Eco Sonic), Elemental Manipulation (Has complete control and mastery over the elements), Ice Manipulation (Adapted to a freezing tundra, taking the form of Polar Sonic), Enhanced Fire Manipulation (Adapted to scorching heat, taking the form of Solar Sonic), Plant Manipulation (Adapted to the plantlife of a forest, taking the form of Eco Sonic), Enhanced Earth Manipulation (Created a wall of granite), Enhanced Water Manipulation (Created shields of water), Barrier Creation (Can create shields of ice water and walls of granite), Dimensional BFR (Can create portals to a zone of his choice that suctions enemies in, leaving them trapped), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Tanked the Time Beam, which forced time to flow backwards) |-|Optional Equipment=Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with a Super Emerald), Extrasensory Perception (With the Ionic Residue tracer, Sonic can detect traces of magic despite Ixis covering his tracks to avoid him), Energy Projection (Capable of shooting lasers with the Laser Glove), Body Control and Regeneration (High-Mid with the Elasticity Stone, which allows him to be nothing more than mush when flattened under a rock), Size Manipulation (With the Reduce/Enlarge component, which can shrink or enlarge himself or others), Power Nullification, Holy Manipulation, and Invisible Barrier (With the Sword of Light, which negates dark magic and anything stemming from it while protecting him with an unseen barrier), All the abilities from the Sword of Acorns when wielding it. Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Able to fight on par and contend with Ixis Naugus, who created the entirety of the Zone of Silence. Comparable to Omega, who can harm Feist, who reshaped the Zone of Silence into a Special Zone and has full control over it. Casually superior to most of the Freedom Fighters. Survived a blast from Al and Cal, and is able to fight Scourge, who stated he was superior to them) | Multiverse level+ (Powered by the Chaos Emeralds. Has fought Master Mogul. Matched blows with and pummeled Enerjak Knuckles, albeit he was drained of energy. Defeated Solaris alongside Shadow and Silver) | Multiverse level+ (Powered by a Super Emerald, in which just one is vastly more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can form and throw a ball of water in a tenth of a femtosecond. Able to cross the multiverse in a short timespan. Stated to be capable of visiting all the planets within the universe in a short amount of time, placing him at 324.68 Octillion x FTL), faster with Super Peel Out (The Super Peel Out vastly increases his speed) | Immeasurable (Far higher than in base. Is capable of fighting and matching the likes of Mammoth Mogul and Solaris, the latter being capable of moving to different time periods by movement alone) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Withstood multiple attacks from the Egg Beater. Can shrug off attacks from Metal Sonic while he was boosted by the Power Gem, and who Sonic considered vastly superior to him. Noted to have greater durability due to collecting a multitude of Power Rings), Multiverse level+ with Power Rings (Sonic and Knuckles were both shown to take hits from Master Mogul due to carrying an abundance of Power Rings). Damage Reduction and Fate Manipulation make him more difficult to kill | Multiverse level+ (Invulnerability makes him very difficult to kill) | Multiverse level+ (Invulnerability makes him very difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high (Sonic is capable of taking large amounts of punishment with only mild annoyances. Sonic also boasts vast endurance as, throughout the course of several hours, he was captured and beaten on more than one occasion, was being continuously hunted, and makes note that he's physically and mentally exhausted and can barely continue moving. Only after all of that, along with ultimately fighting to the death with his greatest nemesis, did he finally pass out due to exhaustion.) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with basic sword attacks. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. | At least Multiversal+ (Sonic’s and Mega Man’s realities exist in different multiverses) | At least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Power Rings and Chaos Emeralds *'Optional Equipment:' Laser Glove, Reduce/Enlarge Component, Magic Stones (Of Strength, Elasticity, and Leaping), Sword of Light, Sword of Acorns, Super Emeralds *'Can Summon:' Dulcy the Dragon Intelligence: Genius. Shown to be highly intelligent in his own right, doing things like quickly rebuilding the Tornado and piloting it, as well as being quite perceptive both in and out of combat. He has constantly outdone and outsmarted Eggman for years on end and is even capable of hacking Eggman's technology. Additionally, Sonic excels in combat prowess. His years of combat experience has made him very skilled and formidable despite his relatively young age, with nearly a decade of combat experience fighting a large variety of opponents in a short timeframe. His skill not only allows him to fight against and evade the attacks of multiple other Freedom Fighters at one time, but also match and surpass the likes of Knuckles, Antoine, and even Geoffrey St. John, a former member of the Secret Service who has trained in every method of armed and unarmed combat. Sonic is also a cunning and tactical fighter, specializing in split-second decision-making and quick thinking, has shown to use the environment to his advantage in multiple different ways, overwhelming opponents with momentum-fueled strikes, and several other tactics. Sonic also excels in swordsmanship, being knowledgeable on the abilities and different powers of the Sword of Acorns. Along with his combat methods comes his speed. Sonic has demonstrated flawless coordination, equilibrium and dexterity, pulling off fluid and graceful maneuvers regardless of his surroundings. He has created sculptures in seconds, has effortlessly ran across tightropes while holding somebody, has repeatedly dodged and maneuvered around Swatbots firing lasers at him in close quarters, and has even displayed enough grace and nimbleness to run in between falling raindrops to stay dry. Weaknesses: Sonic often needs an external source of Chaos Energy to access his Time Manipulation and Reality Warping powers. Sonic’s One Billionth Ring Aura is not infallible, it merely acts to prevent Sonic’s death and ensure an eventual victory. It does not prevent general inconveniences, as he can still "temporarily" lose, such as being knocked out, or incapacitated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base Sonic: One Billionth Power Ring Aura: A constant, invisible, passive aura that always surrounds Sonic at all times, gifted to him by The Ancient Walkers after collecting his Billionth Power Ring. It has been shown to act on it's own volition to protect Sonic on several occasions. It has restored Sonic's physical and spiritual essence, absorbed and retained his Life Force, has nullified magic that's targeted him, and even brought him back after being erased from existence by the Ultimate Annihilator after it overloaded, as well when he was stated and shown to be successfully vaporized. *'Spin Dash:' Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. Sonic has also been shown being able to bounce and deflect himself off of objects for far greater defense and mobility. *'Homing Attack:' Sonic performs a mid-air Spin Dash that homes in on opponents, striking them with perfect aim. After hitting, the attack's force will cause Sonic to bounce off the target. This allows him to attack the same enemy repeatedly, or attack other enemies in his range. *'Super Peel Out:' Also known as the Figure-Eight Peel-Out. Sonic can move his legs in a pattern similar to the "infinity" symbol for multiple purposes. He can build up speed while remaining stationary, can let him move at speeds faster than he's normally capable of, also allows Sonic to amplify the power behind his punches, and can be used to swiftly evade attacks. *'Sonic Spin' Sonic curls tightly into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk. This move has been shown capable of effortlessly cutting through thick steel floors, as well as shearing off a cliff. He has also been shown capable of doing something similar with his hands to effortlessly shred handcuffs, and also helps Sonic defend himself from being grabbed. He has even used the Sonic Spin to effect the molecules of objects nearby. *'Supersonic Spin:' Also known as the Triple-S Spin. It's a variation of the Sonic Spin used to launch Sonic into the air and allows him to burrow upwards. *'Whirlwind Spin:' By spinning in tight circles, Sonic is capable of unleashing winds to blow away multiple enemies at once. *'Vortex Vacuum:' Sonic circles around the opponent at high speeds to extinguish flames and cut off oxygen supply, effectively suffocating them. *'Boost:' Accelerating to top speeds while coated in a blue aura, Sonic rockets forward as a highly destructive projectile to mow down anything in his way. *'Afterimages:' A common tactic used by Sonic in order for him to confuse the enemy by leaving afterimages in his wake. Not only can he create afterimages, he can also make it seem as if there are duplicates of himself in a variety of different places over the battlefield. *'Burrowing:' By using his Sonic Spin, Sonic is capable of burrowing through the ground at high speeds. This allows him to perform defensive maneuvers to escape troubling situations and hide from sight. *'Dust Clouds:' By moving in circles around his enemies in a sufficient environment, Sonic can create clouds of dust to confuse and blind enemies. *'Fissures:' Sonic runs circles around the opponent, cutting a hole in the ground to drop them in a trench and bury them alive. *'Enhanced Durability:' Due to the amount of Power Rings Sonic has collected, he has greater durability than he normally should. A robot that spent three thousand years of studying life forms took note that he's exceeded the limitations that sentient life should be capable of. Sonic has also survived being thrown 849,000 light years across the universe in a short timeframe. *'Chaos Control:' A technique utilized by Sonic the Hedgehog, which has a wide variety of effects. With a Chaos Emerald handy, Sonic is capable of warping the fabric of space-time by manipulating Chaos Energy. This can be used for a variety of different powers, such as to instantaneously teleport himself as well as other people objects across vast distances, open gateways (portals) through space-time to travel from one place to another, perform inter-dimensional and time travel, pause the flow of time to immobilize enemies for potentially decades, manipulate matter, and so on. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. Super Sonic: *'Reality Warping:' Sonic can harness the power of Chaos Energy to turn "dreams into reality", as Chaos Energy is known for being able to shape entire worlds into how the user imagines. The power of the Chaos Emeralds' reality bending capabilities should be vastly superior to that of Power Rings, as they have a mere infinitesimal amount of their power. *'Intangibility:' Sonic has been shown capable of effortlessly passing through his enemies, which leaves a disorienting after-effect on the person from his phasing. *'Existence Erasure:' The Chaos Emeralds have been shown capable of erasing people from existence, making it as if that never existed in the first place. *'Sealing:' The Chaos Emeralds have been shown to be able to seal beings inside of them, as done repeatedly before with Mammoth Mogul. *'Forcefield Creation:' Enveloping himself in a golden aura, Sonic creates a protective forcefield around himself. This can also be used to fire multiple beams of Chaos Energy, which allows for simultaneous offense and defense. *'Holy Manipulation:' A passive effect used to continuously weaken beings of negative or evil energies, such as when he did so with the angered Perfect Chaos or Enerjak. * Conceptual Manipulation: With Chaos Energy, Sonic is able to rewrite or destroy the very concepts that shape reality. As shown as when the Chaos Force and Illumina were erased during Sonic’s attempt to reverse the Super Genesis Wave, as they are both confirmed to no longer exist in the Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline. Ultra Sonic: *'Elemental Manipulation:' Sonic can manipulate the elements at the atomic level with his mind alone, as displayed when he fought against Ugly Naugus. *'BFR:' By opening a portal, Sonic is able to use this to suction enemies. He can send others to the Zone of Silence, and presumably to any other location of his choice. *'Adaptation:' Sonic can adapt to his surroundings, such as when he transformed to match the heat of a desert, the cold of a tundra, and the plant life of a forest. Optional Equipment: The Sword of Light: A sword originally created by The Ancient Walkers to aid in defeating the users of dark magic, given to Sir Connory to do so. Sonic has wielded this sword on several occasions, and shows great proficiency with it. *'Holy Power:' The Sword of Light is able to completely negate any and all attacks that stem from dark magic, and is even shown to form unsee barriers around the wielder. The Sword of Acorns: A mystical sword forged in the Source of All. It is able to imbue others with powerful magical properties, and is capable of acting as an amplifier and conduit for magical power. Some abilities include: *'Healing:' The Sword of Acorns wields mystical healing powers, which also allows it to restore free will and revert transfigurations. *'Power Absorption:' The Sword of Acorns is capable of draining opponents, allowing users to steal their power while leaving the opponent a weak husk. *'Power Nullification/Statistics Reduction:' The mere presence of the Sword of Acorns is capable of negating an opponent’s abilities and greatly weakening them. *'Paralysis Inducement:' The Sword of Acorns can stun opponents and lock them in place, even beings with the strength of the infinitely powerful Enerjak. *'Portal Creation:' The Sword of Acorns can open rifts in reality. Key: Base | Super Sonic | Ultra Sonic Note: Further elaboration on how the Fate Manipulation ability works. Gallery File:Sonic_&_Co..jpg|The Freedom Fighters File:True_Blue.png|Sonic File:Big_Blue.png|Combat-ready File:LotsaAnger.png|Super Peel Out File:CC_GG.png|Super Sonic using Supercharged Chaos Control File:Fate_Hax_Incarnate.png|Ultra Sonic File:Eco Sonic.jpg|Eco Sonic File:Polar Sonic.jpg|Polar Sonic File:Solar Sonic.jpg|Solar Sonic Others Notable Victories: Knuckles (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics) Knuckles' Profile (Both were at their strongest) Demi-Fiend (Shin Megami Tensei) Demi-Fiend's Profile (Both bloodlusted. Ultra Sonic vs Mid game Demi-Fiend) Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Post-Super Genesis Wave) (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics) Sonic's Profile (Both were Super Sonic and SBA was used) Tails (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Archie's Sonic The Hedgehog Comics) Tails' Profile (Super Sonic and Titan Tails were used. Speed equalized) Remilia Scarlet (Touhou Project) Remilia's Profile (Base Sonic was used, and speed was equalized) Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) Gilgamesh's Profile (Ultra Sonic and Genesis Mythology Mystic Code/Original Power Gilgamesh were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Verse) Madoka's Profile (Speed was equalized) Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Both were Low 2-C and Speed was equalized) Ren Amamiya (Persona 5) Ren Amamiya's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized) Rimuru Tempest (Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken) Rimuru's Profile (Speed Equalized, High 4-C Rimuru and Low 2-C Sonic) Dracula (Castlevania) Dracula's Profile (Base Sonic was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Enerjak (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave) (Sonic the Hedgehog) Enerjak's Profile (Both were at their peak) Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Base Sonic was used, and speed was equalized) Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) Pegasus Seiya's Profile (Base Sonic and God Cloth Seiya with 9th Sense (Overture) were used, and speed was equalized) Death (Castlevania) Death's Profile (Base Sonic was used, and speed was equalized) John Egbert (MS Paint Adventures) John's Profile (Both were at strongest 2-A) Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) Reimu's Profile (Reimu in her Windows key and Base Sonic were used, and speed was equalized) Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Acrobats Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Sword Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Speedsters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:BFR Users Category:Characters Category:Archie Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Plant Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pilots Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Afterimage Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Heat Users Category:Void Users Category:Space Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Ring Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Sega